


Something Simple

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, because I have a bad habit of making characters soft whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Just something short and sweet. I like imagining that Moceit is a slow-burn for Janus, but an obvious conclusion for Patton (though he’s happy to wait). This would be during that phase where Janus is figuring out his own feelings, but Patton is leaving gentle prompts.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides (Ships) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870759
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Something Simple

It started as something simple.

The Mindscape was a different place after recent events. Patton and Roman had spoken and tried to clear the air, but the moral Side knew when the Side that he considered his best friend was avoiding him. Virgil was open, but alert, like part of him was expecting something bad to happen. In a way, Patton wasn’t too surprised. Years of insisting he was fine and mastering the ability to hold a happy mask over the truth had finally failed him. What was to say Patton wouldn’t crack again? What did that say about the rest of them if Patton couldn’t keep happy all the time like he was supposed to? Logan was… Himself. Nothing had really changed on that front, but he did help make sure everything continued to run as normal.

All that meant was that Patton had a lot of free time, and not a lot to do with it. After a few days of deliberating and questioning, he decided to be brave and leave a ‘thank you’ for Janus.

Something simple, that’s all.

Patton decided against one of his more ‘unique’ special dishes and opted instead for a simple batch of cookies. They were a firm favourite with the other sides, and he loved taking the time to customise them for whatever the occasion was. In this case, they were all shaped like two-headed snakes, complete with yellow icing for the body and black edible beads for the eyes. The Tupperware container was left in front of Janus’ door after it was knocked. The intention had been to hand them over and chat, but Patton’s nerves failed him. For someone who might not know the ins and outs of daily life, the gift of cookies would be a mystery. Unfortunately for Patton, his name was written in permanent marker on the lid. A detail that might go overlooked, and might not even be proof of anything, but a smile crept onto Janus’ face. He would have to return the container when he was finished.

Something simple, that’s all.

There was a knock on Patton’s door the following day. Janus wasn’t surprised to find the moral Side wearing that beloved cat hoodie. It only seemed to fuel his opinion on why the cookies were left in the first place.

“It’s good to see you have been taking care of yourself, Patton.” While the tone was smooth as always, there was a trace of friendliness to it. “I thought it would be fitting to return your Tupperware and thank you for making the cookies for me. It was certainly a thoughtful action on your part and they were delicious.” The container was returned to its rightful owner as he continued, “I know it’s only the most recent of a list of little things you’ve done lately. Do you feel you are indebted to me?”

“Not at all. You’ve missed out on a lot of things in the last few years and… I know things might be a little odd around here lately, but you’re part of the family. I wanna make sure you feel welcomed.”

“I’m sure _everyone_ is _delighted_ to have me here.” A roll of the eyes followed the overly sarcastic remark. “I have a reputation, you know. Can’t let them know I have feelings beyond ‘serious’, ‘cunning’ and ‘angry’.”

“You’re talking to Feelings himself. I think I oughta know that everyone has all sorts of feelings! Besides, you aren’t the ‘big evil scary’ guy. You’re you! And if you ask me, that’s a much better person to be. Now if you excuse me, I gotta wash this up before Logan gives me the ol’ ‘you need to tidy up’ rant. Gotta show I can do that _adultery_ thing. Toodles!” Patton side-stepped around Janus, swiftly kissing him on the cheek as he turned to walk down the corridor.

With his back turned, Patton missed how Janus removed a glove to rest his hand on his left cheek, the one that received the kiss. His calm expression softened into something more whimsical as Janus decided to retreat to his own room. The remaining cookies were safely stored in a zip-loc bag, and they would make a nice addition to his afternoon reading.

It was only as he reached his own room did Janus realise Patton incorrectly used the word ‘adultery’. He chuckled to himself as he stepped inside. That would be a lesson for another day.

Something simple, that’s all.

Another excuse to visit Patton was not one he should miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/618752081552162817/moceit-something-simple) and backdated to match that.
> 
> (I think this is the first time I've written Janus?)


End file.
